The fate in a nightmerish war
by megamaster95zev
Summary: A peaceful reality; and once a beautiful place like the old medieval style is now in peril by outbreak of an unstoppable war caused by an evil man; can anyone stop it? and can love survive in this kind of desperate situations?
1. Prologue Part 1

Well so here i am, to tell you the truth i'm not very good at this kind of stuff but i decided that i'll put my best effort in every single story i write so here's my first one, before starting i want to say that i borrowed very very few characters from another series so i'm making mention of them first: satsuki arashiyama from nanaka 6/17, fuuka yoshida & mana shiratori from ouendan and finally aoi seimoto from rizelmine, see? Those aren't too much characters and another thing this fic can be said to take place on an alternative reality from the characters we all know and appreciate from digimon & digimon 02 but anyway let's get started.

Prologue: The happy existence

This story takes place many many years ago, in the medieval era there were four kingdoms the north kingdom was known as the Takenou kingdom, the south kingdom was known as the Inoue kingdom, the east kingdom received the name of the Arashiyama kingdom and finally the west kingdom was best known as the Tachikawa kingdom, but our story will first focus in the place of Takenou, let this story begin…

In a sunny day a red haired man is walking through the castle gardens while watching his daughter and her friend playing happily.

"Seems like they are having fun" said a brown haired man who was walking beside the red haired one

"Sure they do, it's a good thing they enjoy their youth while they can" responded the red haired man with no much emotion in his words

"For some reason I believe there's something in your mind Cornelius" said the brown haired man in a worried tone

"Actually Kyosuke there is something that has been bothering me for some reason I don't exactly know what it is but I just can't stop having a bad feeling about it" said the red haired man now identified as Cornelius

"Mmmm I see, well if that's the case then I guess there's nothing you can do about it right?" responded the now known Kyosuke

"You're right my friend but now leaving that behind what do you think of my kingdom?" said Cornelius in a little bit happier tone

"It seems that you have done a great working here, I'm sure that the people of this place will remind you for a very very long time" responded Kyosuke cheerful

"Oh and by the way how is your brother doing?"

"He's fine I guess after all he almost never comes out of his room" responded Cornelius

"No offense buddy but your brother really gives me the creeps" said Kyosuke trying to sound scared

"Ha ha ha well I know that Filius is not the kind of man that shows up most of the time but he is still my brother and…" suddenly Cornelius stopped talking

"What is it? Are you okay Cornelius?"

"Yeah I'm fine but for some reason I think that Filius himself has something to do with my bad feeling I don't know how but…"

"Guess what dad!!" said a small red haired girl in a very happy way

"Ha ha What is it Sora?" responded Cornelius carrying the girl in his arms

"I defeated Taichi in our knight's battle" said the girl even happier than before

"So you are playing that game of yours again huh?" asked Kyosuke curiously

"She didn't play fair she tricked me" said a small brown haired boy in an angry mode

"No no no Taichi that's not how a real knight talks!!!" said Kyosuke like trying to sound like a teacher

"Then how is it?" asked Taichi

"A real knight knows how to admit defeat, believe me if you want to be as wonderful as I am you will have to do much better than that"

"But how can I admit defeat when she's a tricker?"

"You can't say such a thing about the little princess of the Takenou after all she will become a queen one day and I'm sure you want to become such a great general like I am don't you?"

"Yes, father" said a bit sad Taichi

"Don't worry Taichi maybe and just maybe one day you will be able to surpass me" said Sora jokingly

"Very funny Sora"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" everyone except Taichi started to laugh very happily, in short everyone was happy in this place like there was nothing to worry after all the other kingdoms and this one weren't interested in making fights or any similar thing but there was a man who deeply opposed to this utopia like place…

"Just look at them , doing nothing but laughing happily like if everything was okay, I should be king in the first place" said a black haired man with a cape who appereantly was located in some kind of dark room

"Damn Cornelius, if Yoko had chosen me then I could have been the king not him!!!!, and now he has a daughter with his blood flowing through her veins, then that is supposed to mean that I'm no destined to be a king!!!!" said the man in a very angry tone

"What am I supposed to do? Mmmmm I think I know now the answer hahahahahahaha" laughing maniacally the man got out of his room…

End of the first part from the Prologue

So this is everything that I'll be writing for now, later I will continue this prologue, yeah I myself believe it wasn't very good but this is a start I guess after all there's always a first thing for everything right? I'm not very good at thinking about very long chapters so I believe that the best for me is writing medium and sometimes short length chapters but like I said before I'll do my best maybe some of you are not expecting much about this story but either way I'll keep doing my job and that's it for now see ya later.


	2. Prologue Part 2

So here it is, the second part of the prologue. Please enjoy!!!!

Prologue: The happy existence

"Ha ha ha, well i think it is time for us to go now." said Kyosuke looking at his friend

"So soon?" asked Cornelius curiously

"My king only gave me permission to stay here for a while, so i'm supposed to be returning by now" answered Kyosuke

"It seems that your king is really strict, huh?"

"Maybe a little, but i trust him, that's why i have swore my loyalty to him"

"If you believe that then i guess there's no problem at all my friend" replied Cornelius with a concerned look on his face "Well if you're leaving then we should get going to the stall"

"Yeah, sure, Taichi!!!!! come here!!!!!!" Kyosuke called his son who was once again playing with the little Sora

"What is it father?" asked Taichi impatiently

"It's time for us to go now, say goodbye to the little princess!"

"Goodbye Sora" said Taichi in a sad tone

"Goodbye Taichi" replied Sora in the same way

"Ha ha, cheer up you two, it's not like you're not going to meet again it'll be probably just matter of weeks" said Cornelius trying to cheer the two little kids

"Yeah my dad is right!!!" said Sora in a happier form

"Yes, and i'll definitely beat you the next time we meet" said Taichi with hope

"We'll see about that"

"You two will never change, right?. Sora go with your mother and wait for me there, okay?" replied Cornelius

"Of course dad!!, bye Taichi!!, bye Mr. Kyosuke!!" said Sora running towards the castle's entrance

"Well then, let's go to the stall now"

Meanwhile...

The man covered with a cape got out of his room and appereantly he was inside the Takenouchi Castle, this man walked through the castle halls and entered into the dinning room where he was met by a woman dressed like a cook

"Lord Filius!" said the woman impressed

"Where's my meal?" asked the man in an angry tone while sitting in one of the chairs from the dinning table

"I'm sorry my Lord but i have not prepared it yet because i wasn't expecting you to come out of your room at this time" answered the woman trying to hide her fear

"If that's the case, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND PREPARE IT NOW?!!!" said the man yelling at the woman

"Y..yes my Lord" the woman ran into the kitchen

"Soon enough i'll show these insects some respect" the man talked to himself

"Uncle Filius!!!" a small red haired girl ran into the dinning room

"But if it is my favorite niece!!" said the man once again referred as Filius, trying to sound happy

"So you got of your room earlier today, i'm happy to see you uncle!!!" said the cheerful girl

"I'm happy to see you too, Sora, but aren't you going to another place?"

"Yeah i'm going to see mom, how did you know?" asked Sora curiously

"I can tell it by the look of your face, i believe you should get going, you must not make your mother wait"

"You're right, see you later Uncle!!!" said the girl while she left the room

'Such an energetic little girl we have here, it's too bad that she'll have to suffer the same fate as her father' Filius tought to himself

Kyosuke and his son Taichi arrived at the stall in company of Cornelius

"Here is your horse" said Cornelius showing the white horse that belonged to Kyosuke

"Yeah, well then, get on the horse Taichi"

"Don't you think you're forgetting something Kyosuke?" asked Cornelius curiously

"Am i forgetting something?"

"I'm sorry what i wanted to say was, Are you sure you're not forgetting someone?"

"Someone?"

"Father, where is mother?" said an impatient Taichi

"Oh, right, right, Karen, geez i almost forgot about her"

"I can't believe you forget about your own wife!!!" said Cornelius jokingly

"I didn't mean to do it but i just did, well then, Taichi you stay here i'll be going for your mother okay?"

"Yes father"

"Okay then i'll be going" replied Kyosuke while he walked away but then he turned back "She's in the castle, right?"

"Yes, she is" answered Cornelius.

And with that Kyosuke walked away and arrived into the castle where he was moving through the castle halls but he suddenly stopped and thought for himself 'I wonder where's Yoko's room, maybe if I ask someone around here'

Kyosuke ended up arriving at the dinning room where he could see a man with cape and a cook

"Here's your meal Lord Filius" said the cook a little scared

"It was about time, now get out of my sight"

"Y..yes sir" the woman left the room

Kyosuke was hesitating about asking but then he decided and entered into the dinning room

"Excuse me sir, i'm sorry to disturb you but i was wondering if you could tell me where's the queen's room"

"The queen's room? and why do you want to know that?"

"It's because my wife is with her and... wait a second, I've seen you before, right?" said Kyosuke with a curious look

"I don't know" replied Filius with a distant look on his face

"Yeah now i remember who you are!!! you're Filius!!!!"

"It seems that you somehow know me, may I ask who are you?"

"It's me, Kyosuke, don't you recognize me?" said Kyosuke concerned

"Oh yeah Kyosuke it's nice to see you again" replied Filius trying to sound impressed

"Cornelius have told me that you barely come out of your room lately, is there any special reason for that?"

"Not really, i just have wanted to be alone, that's all"

"Really?" asked Kyosuke not very convinced

"I'm telling you the truth, anyway you said you were looking for the queen's room, right?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where it is?"

"Better yet, i can guide you there"

"Really? But aren't you eating?" asked Kyosuke

"Don't worry i can finish it later, no problem with me though"

"Thanks" replied Kyosuke kindly

Being guided by Filius, Kyosuke was able to find the queen's room and before he entered Filius stopped walking and turned back

"So here you are, now if you excuse me"

"Thanks for the help"

"You're welcome"

Kyosuke entered into the queen's room which was beautifully decorated with diamonds in the floor, walls and the roof itself, inside the room Kyosuke saw both a woman with short brown hair that was pregnant and another one with long red hair along with them were Cornelius, the little Sora as well as the little Taichi

"So you have finally arrived Kyosuke" said Cornelius dissapointed

"Huh? What are you doing here? Weren't you at the stall?" asked a surprised Kyosuke

"Yeah we were but I thought that it might be a good idea to see if we could arrive here before you"

"I see"

"So if you're here then that means that we're going, right?" replied the brown haired woman

"Yeah, that's right Karen, i'm sorry that we can't stay any longer Cornelius, Yoko, now if you excuse us"

"You're rude Kyosuke, you come here to say goodbye to Yoko but you haven't even say hello yet" said the brown haired woman in an little bit angry tone

"I'm sorry Karen, and i'm sorry Yoko, let's start again Yoko, okay?"

"Uh, okay" said Yoko with a confused look on her face

Kyosuke took a deep breath and then talked

"Hello Yoko" he said

"Uh, Hello Kyosuke" replied the still confused red haired woman now known as Yoko

"Well it's getting late we must go now Karen, Taichi" said Kyosuke in a hurry

"Fine, fine" said the brown haired woman named Karen who took Taichi with her and moved to Kyosuke's side

"I hope we can meet again soon Karen" said Yoko

"The same goes for me Yoko" replied Karen

"Now let's go" said Kyosuke as the three got out of the room

"I'll come with you" said Cornelius as he started to follow them

"I'll come with you too" said Sora while walking behind her father

"No Sora, you stay here with your mother, I'll be back in no time"

"Awwww, okay" replied a little depressed Sora

Cornelius followed Kyosuke, Karen & Taichi to the stall and short time the three were already riding the horse, ready for their journey to begin

"Is everyone ready?" told Kyosuke to his wife and son

"Yes" both answered

"We'll be going now, farewell Cornelius"

"Farewell my friend, good luck on your journey"

"Good luck to you too, Keep up the good work on this kingdom" and with that said Kyosuke and his family left the place in order to return to their homeland: the Tachikawa kingdom

'I wonder if Sora will like her present' thought Cornelius to himself while taking a gold necklace out from his pocket Cornelius started to make his way back to the castle as he went through the halls he ended up meeting with the man of the cape, Filius.

"Filius!!!" called Cornelius

"Oh, it's you Cornelius, can i help you?" said Filius in a fake gently tone

"You came out of your room earlier than usual, why have you remained inside your room so much time lately?" replied a non-surprised Cornelius

"You know, i just have wanted to be alone lately that's all" said Filius turning his back in front of Cornelius

"You have changed"

"Not as much as you think, brother"

"Huh, really?" asked Cornelius in a distrustful way

"Yes, i have a question for you Cornelius"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever felt that this whole place needs a change?" asked Filius serious

"Change? What do you mean?" replied Cornelius confused

"I mean that maybe this whole place could be described boring as it is now"

"Boring?" asked the still confused man

"Yes it might be a time for a real change"

"I don't understand your point"

"Don't worry, brother you have no need to understand, anyway i'm tired so i'll be going back to my room"

"Tired? tired of what!!!, you never do anything" replied Cornelius a bit angry

"You're right, but that's about to change real soon, oh and by the way you can't escape from your fate!!" and with that Filius left his brother who just stood there in confusion 'What's wrong with him' thought Cornelius "Well whatever, i have to give this to Sora" Cornelius told to himself

Cornelius finally made it to the room where he left Yoko and Sora who were still waiting for him impatiently

"So, what is it dad? what's the present you have for me?" asked Sora impatiently

Cornelius turned to see Yoko suspisciously "You told her, didn't you?"  
"Yes, sorry but she just kept asking"  
"Don't worry about it, well then Sora, you wanna see what i brought to you!!!"  
"Yes, yes i wanna see it!!!" said a very excited Sora "Here you are" Cornelius took out the gold necklace again and handed it to his daughter "T..this is" said Sora trying to contain her emotion

The gold necklace was not much different than an ordinary necklace but it was made of gold and that probably made it one of the most precious necklaces of all times, Sora was fascinated with her present but the thing that caught her attention was the fact that her name was carved on it, it could be easily read the words "Sora Takenouchi"

"It's beautiful!!!, thank you very much dad!!!" said Sora hugging her father

"I'm glad that you liked it, but you should thank your mother too, after all she was the one who gave me the idea"

"Yeah, thank you too mom!!! I love you both!!!" said Sora who was now hugging her mother

"We love you too, darling" answered Yoko

"Come Sora let's see the kingdom from here" said Cornelius

"Yes, dad" Sora walked towards her father

Something curious was the fact that inside the room there was a balcony from where the whole kingdom could be seen, all the great amount of houses, the people could also be seen from there, and a forest could be seen too, it was not too far away from the kingdom, at this time the sun was already setting making the sight of the whole place beautiful

"Wow, it's a perfect vision" said Sora impressed "It doesn't matter how much times i see it, it's still a great sight for me!!" replied Cornelius "Yeah, i think the same thing as you two" said Yoko "This is great!!! thank you both again for my necklace!!!"  
"You know something Sora; this necklace was specially made for you so you'll always remember who you are, this represents the bond that exists between me, you and your mother, never forget that we'll always be there with you, whatever you do, wherever you go, we'll never leave your side" replied Cornelius serious "But you'll be always with me, right? we'll always be together" said Sora "Of course, darling" answered Yoko

Meanwhile...

"Lord Filius!!!" called one of the castle's guards in front of Filius's room "What is it?" answered Filius "Three men have come to see you, they say that you've called them"  
"Three men you say?, i think i know who they are, tell them to wait i'll be there in a minute"  
"Yes, my Lord" the guard left and went back to the castle's entrance 'The time has come, after all i can't afford to keep living this way, i deserve much more than this, i deserve to be king of the Takenou kingdom, tomorrow will be the day for the greatest change of all history, goodbye Cornelius, goodbye Sora, i'll put you two obstacles out of my way, and then' thought Filius before saying "MY DREAMS WILL COME TRUE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" started to laugh maniacally as he prepared himself to leave his room...

End of the second part from the Prologue

I'm sorry i wanted to finish the prologue already but i believe that there must be a third and last part of it so there'll be nothing left to know before the actual story begins I'm not actually sure if i'm doing well 'til now but i'm trying the best i can and i hope that at least some of you are up for this story, that's all for now see you later. 


End file.
